Thông tin Shikigami
Thông tin Shikigami là nơi chứa các shikigami và các mảnh mà bạn có. Nơi đây, bạn có thể nuôi shikigami, kiểm tra kỹ năng, thiết lặp Ngự hồn, thức tỉnh shikigami và mở khóa tiểu sử. Khi một shikigami được triệu hồi, khi tiểu sử được mở khóa, khi có Ngự hồn mới thì sẽ có một dấu chấm đỏ để gợi ý người chơi nên xem qua. Khung Shikigami Khung shikigami hiện thị các shikigami bạn đang sở hữu. Có thể bật lại để xem các mãnh. Tổng quan Chứa các shikigami bạn sỡ hữu và tổng số sẽ được liệt kê đầu trang. Mặc định được liệt kê theo cấp bậc nhưng bạn có thể thay đổi bằng bộ lọc Presets Five arrangements of shikigami can be saved and named in presets, with each preset holding up to five shikigami. These presets can be rapidly switched to before battle. Shikigami can exist in more than one preset, but the preset only reproduces the arrangement of shikigami, their Soul stays the same. Lọc There are two types of filters. The first filter is to change from the "All" view to sort shikigami by level, rarity, order obtained, or stars. Furthermore, the view can be changed from portrait art to square art, which shows more shikigami. Shikigami When a shikigami is selected, it can be locked or unlocked, the voice actor is given, its nickname can be set or reset, guides for using it are available, comments from other players can be viewed, and it can be set to be a favourite. The 3D model of the shikigami itself can be tapped on for a special animation and spoken line. The shikigami can also be nurtured, and the button is surrounded by a glow when it can be upstarred. Shikigami Information The interface is extended to the right to show the attributes of a shikigami. At the top, they can be shared. Their level, experience, and all additions to their base attributes are shown. At the bottom, their skill descriptions are available. Mitama The detailed slot arrangement of Soul can be viewed in this tab, and Soul can be tapped to show manipulation options. The attribute additions are repeated at the bottom. Schemes The current set of Soul and be saved, or switched to ones already saved. A new scheme of Soul can also be made from scratch. Shikigami Awakening The materials and progress towards awakening the shikigami can be viewed, as well as a peek at the awakened art and awakened strengthening. Once the shikigami is awakened (a permanent action), the skin function is unlocked, and the skins can be previewed, purchased, and donned at will, along with seeing the artist attribution. The 4-star skin special effects cannot be viewed in advance. Biography Requirements and rewards to unlock voiced biographies can be seen. If requirements are met then biography can be unlocked and read or listened, with automatic scrolling. The full 2D art can also be viewed in the art tab. Shikigami Shards Overview The interface resembles that of personal shikigami, but can only be see as "All" or sorted by rarity. The name of the shikigami can be seen, but there is nothing in 3D and the art will all be a dark silhouette.